Tsubasa: A New Life and View
by emmiez
Summary: Maya is an ex-assassin that left her world pregnant. When something happens with Lana, her daughter, she gets help from her old friend Yuko. Can she be civil with the Ninja? How will she react knowing how much Sakura reminds her of Lana? I don't own anything. This is pending for Xoc, it's either Fai or Kurogane, please let me know if you want either one.


I own nothing!

I had spent a lot of my life alone. I had a job working as an instructor for music and old fighting styles. I lived alone, and my family had no part in my life. I rejected them as my views on things differ. I had gone to a party as a young teen and fallen pregnant from a one night stand.

I had spent five years looking after my daughter. Lana was a sweet kid and knew I wouldn't be able to get her everything she wanted. Lana was my life. Lana looked a lot like me, though she had her father's eyes.

I wasn't exactly tall, only 5'5. I had long strawberry blonde hair and red eyes. It was some disease that was extremely rare, but wouldn't hurt my eyesight. I was bullied growing up for my looks. I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't very pretty, at least to me I was not.

I was getting home from work; I usually got home before the bus dropped Lana from school. It made things easier.

I was surprised when the door was wide open. I crept to the door, seeing if anyone was inside from listening. I slowly entered my house to see my daughter standing in the middle of the living room, some weird drawing on the floor under her.

When I had gotten closer, I realized it was a glyph of power. I had a small amount of power in my family, nothing useful in a world where is was rare.

I ran to Lana as it started to glow, taking us somewhere, but I couldn't keep a hold of her for long.

I landed on the grass. It was raining, and Lana is gone. I started to panic when a woman with black hair walked over, a very familiar woman. "Yuko?" Yuko smiled as she helped me stand. "Maya, it has been a while, how are you?" I frowned as I looked around. "Lana, she's gone; she used magic and now she's missing." Yuko nodded as she brought me inside.

"I have a group of travelers about to arrive soon, they will be going from a world to world, and you may go with them to find Lana, for a price" I nodded as I took her hand.

"Yuko, we've been friends for years, I know how this works. Tell me the price" I pleaded as I looked to the ground, bowing.

"Your price will be Lana's price as well, when you find her, she will never remember you" I stared at Yuko in shock as I thought about my daughter never remembering me. I thought of everything that could happen to her with her sweet nature.

"I want you to seal her powers away; they are more powerful than I had ever seen" Yuko looked at me before agreeing. "One day that seal will break" I nodded as Yuko gave me a change of clothes.

I looked at the dark attire before putting it on. I stopped wearing this when I had first learned of Lana. I had promised never to do this again. As an ex-assassin, I had skills that I was ashamed. I could find a hundred different ways to kill a person without a weapon.

When I finished, and I had my weapons on, I heard Yuko speaking to a group of men. "Maya will be joining you" I saw them turn to me as Yuko said my name.

"Maya, it seems it still fits, though your chest has gotten bigger since Lana" I huffed as Yuko teased me about my chest. I wasn't very big in the chest area growing up and getting pregnant seemed to enhance the size.

I glared as Yuko got the tall blonde and the ninja blushing from something. I glared at the taller woman before standing next to the youngest two. I didn't look to the other two as I listened to Yuko spoke about the journey and their prices.

"Maya, Mokena will be able to tell you if Lana is in the world, nothing can interfere with that, plus how powerful she is for her age, Fai could tell as well" I narrowed my eyes at Yuko.

"Mokena never met Lana, not even when I was pregnant" Yuko smiled secretly as she had Mokena teleport us. "It was before you found out, and you visited me, Mokena could sense Lana and her magic" I huffed as we left.


End file.
